Get Out Your Feelings
by Stormai
Summary: When one best friend gets married, it's the duty of the other best friend to tease the living hell out of the spouse, right? What happens when they take it a little bit too far?


**A/N: Just finished watching Aladdin for the second time in the row. Had this in my notes for a week, thinking on how I can use this as a way to start a new story. **

**This might very well be a one-shot. **

**Anyways, I loved writing this. Just fluff. **

**Diving into what I "hope" will somewhat come to fruition in a possible sequel regarding any sort of Aladdin/Dalia friendship relationship. •STORMAI**

* * *

"Wait Wait Wait Wait!" Aladdin exclaimed.

Jasmine groaned. "Why do you keep saying this? Hold it."

"I'm trying." Aladdin whined to his wife.

"Try harder!" Jasmine scolded her husband.

Jasmine watched her husband's eyes intently as they went back and forth as if he was extremely nervous. For Aladdin, _extremely nervous_ was being too generous; he wanted to run out of their bedroom, screaming up and down those palace halls. Unfortunately for him, he's done it more than once before so to look less like a bigger fool than he's already made himself out to be, it would be best to stay put and power through.

"Babe, I'm sorry. I can't." Aladdin cried; his teeth were chatting together while his lips shivered.

Jasmine gave him the coldest stare. "Aladdin, I swear, if you—" _**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

The married couple's heads quickly turned to the door.

Peeping her head through the door was none other than Jasmine's handmaiden–turned best friend–turned maid of honor, Dalia. "If I had just assumed like any other person does in this weird drama-filled gossipy palace, I would've thought you two were in the middle of the Cha-Bang-Cha-Bang!" Dalia laughed before she began dancing.

Jasmine and Aladdin looked at each other through the mirror before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Dalia chuckled as she approached the newlyweds. "Well…" She spoke as she closed the distance between herself and the couple. "I see that it wasn't sex, but instead Ali helping you with your dress." She said then frowned looking at Aladdin's progress. "…Or attempting."

This time, it was Jasmine and Dalia snickering away as Aladdin stood there with the reddest cheeks from 1st hand embarrassment. It wasn't uncommon for Dalia to throw little jabs at Aladdin; it was the nature of their whole relationship. Genie, Dalia's husband, thought it was "_the cutest thing in the whole wide majestic world of Abragah_" for Dalia to tease her best friend's boyfriend–turned fiancé–turned husband.

Jasmine noticed Aladdin's flustered look and turned around to put a gentle hand on his heart, which did nothing but get Aladdin more anxious. "Aladdin, go hang out with Genie." Jasmine said to Aladdin before placing a soft kiss on his lips. "Dalia can take it from here."

Aladdin sighed, "Fine." He didn't really want to go anywhere, especially being away from Jasmine's side. Laying in their huge bed and cuddling with his wife was all he needed for the night, but that unfortunately couldn't happen for him.

Duty calls for the fairly new Sultana, Jasmine. Shortly after her crowning, there had been a big increase in crime: burglary, abuse, murder, etc,...Some people began forming the belief that the previous Sultan made a big mistake making his daughter wear the crown and title, while others continued to support the first ever Woman Sultan. Sometimes, it could be too overwhelming for Jasmine, but the comforting words and acts from the love of her life always kept her moving.

"This garment is beautiful. Wow!" Dalia fawned over how lovely Jasmine's dress looked. It was a red dress with teal, gold, and purple accessories to complement the new Sultana's desires. Jasmine called the dress _**Thiqa**_, which is Arabic for the word Trust.

"Thanks." Jasmine flashed a soft smile to her best friend.

"Well, I'm off…" Aladdin's voice caught the attention of the two women. "I wanna give you girls some alone time." He told them as he put one leg through one of the pants legs.

"ALI!"

"ALADDIN MENA BABA!"

Aladdin almost fell over by the simultaneous yelling and screaming coming from the bedroom area. He was currently in the bathroom, looking as confused as ever.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

Jasmine sighed, "This is like the 3rd time you've changed in front of Dalia. You're the King, you gotta be careful."

"She's seen me naked on accident about 2 times now." This statement by Aladdin caused a snicker to escape the mouth of bubbly handmaiden. "There's no trouble in her seeing me in my undergarments, right Dalia?"

Aladdin stared intently at Dalia as she tried hard not to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Um…I mean…" Her mouth kept forming these weird shapes. Aladdin noticed and he knew it only meant one thing: she was about to laugh in his face. "Bahahahahaha!" Dalia laughed; she couldn't help it. "I'm sorry…" It was a half-apology, because she knew she didn't mean it. This situation was just too funny for her to stand silent. "This…um, thing you got going on over there…" Dalia couldn't finish her sentence, because she was having the time of her life watching Aladdin make a fool out of himself.

Aladdin crossed his arms across his chest. This, in return, forced Jasmine to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. He had no shirt with one leg through one pants leg while the other stood revealing that side of his undergarment. And to make matters worse, his hair was messy due to the fact that he had just awaken not too long ago. He was a _Night Hawk_ as Jasmine liked to say. He slept mostly during the day and woke in the evening, but he never let Jasmine go to sleep alone. He would cuddle with her until she fell asleep before walking the halls, or annoying the living crap out of Genie until he winded down.

Aladdin rolled his eyes. "Ha ha ha!" The sarcasm was very present in his 'laugh'. "You girls act as if you haven't seen someone in their underwear before."

"I mean," Dalia managed to speak even though she could fall over from laughing at any second. "I have, but at least there's something to look at." Jasmine's gasp forced Dalia to stop and fall to the ground with laughter.

That hurt Aladdin's soul. It felt like a train had just run over him then came back for seconds. Dalia just threw him under the bus…HARD.

Jasmine knew her husband too well. It was concerning to her how quick she learned Aladdin's habits, moods, and pretty much anything dealing with his emotions. Many married couples don't get the pleasure of truly getting to know each other when fully married until a year or two later. For Aladdin and Jasmine, it had been only a few weeks since they were properly married.

"Okay, Dalia, that's enough." Jasmine quickly stepped in. She stood from her seat and walked over to her husband before planting a kiss on his cheeks. "She was only joking. You know that?" Jasmine was pretty sure he knew that, but she wanted to reassure him.

Aladdin nodded, but Jasmine had studied her husband's face long enough to know that it wasn't true.

"I'm gonna go…um…I'm gonna go find Genie." He told Jasmine before slipping his leg through the last pants leg, grabbing his shoes then walking out the door.

Jasmine turned her head to Dalia, who had her mouth covered in shock.

"Oh no," Dalia exclaimed with worry, "I think I hurt his feelings."

Jasmine grimaced. "Yeah, I think you did."

Dalia sighed, "I didn't mean it." She truly admitted. "But, will I tell him that? No. What's the fun in that?"

Jasmine put her hands on her hips. "Dalia, you obviously struck a nerve." She said softly before walking over to Dalia and taking her hands in her own. "Go and tell him that you didn't mean it."

Dalia made a pouty face then groaned. "Ugh, again, what's the fun in that?" She asked again.

Jasmine exclaimed, "My sex life!"

"Shh! Keep it down." Dalia told Jasmine. "You don't need Hakim hearing you." Hakim was Jasmine's most trusted and loyal soldier. She trusted him to carry out anything, and he never went against an order. "You know how he gets, seeing as he's so over protective. You're married, and he still flinches at the sound of you having sex with Ali as if he's your older brother." Dalia gagged at the end of that.

Jasmine laughed, "Well, he's going to have to get over it. In the meantime, find a way to talk to my husband, please."

As Jasmine made her way to her washroom, Dalia whined, "But, but, Jasmine…"

Jasmine turned around and held her finger up. "As your Sultan…"

Dalia face palmed. "Oh no!"

"I order you to go to Aladdin and apologize." It took every ounce of Jasmine's body not to burst into laughter from the look of her best friend. There was no question that Dalia loved Aladdin like a brother, since he married her practical sister. So, it was expected that Dalia would tease the living hell out of Aladdin; however, sometimes Dalia knew when she went too far. This was absolutely one of those times.

Dalia sighed but nevertheless nodded her head in agreement. "Fine, I'll go apologize to Crybaby Ali."

**•••••••**

Genie couldn't help but to laugh at Aladdin's pouty face.

"You two are like brother and sister," Genie acknowledged. "Y'all cute."

Aladdin groaned and rolled his eyes. "We are not cute." He huffed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love your wife to pieces. If something happened to her, you know I'll be right there with you man. But," Aladdin sighed, "She takes it too far, ya know."

Sitting there with an elbow on the table helping prop his chin up, Genie just smiled as Aladdin carried on.

"Ugh, I don't know, man." Aladdin shrugged. "Maybe I'm too deep in my feelings to see that she was just kidding."

Genie still sat there silent as Aladdin continued to ramble on. He thought about making a joke about how Aladdin's wife ever got a word in with how much Aladdin talked, but he knew that his boy was too sensitive at the moment. A little jab would just make Aladdin run off and hide in a corner somewhere.

The banging of the table sent a chill through Genie's body, only to realize that it was Aladdin banging his head against it.

"UGH!" He screamed. "I'm such a little bitch!"

The stifled laugh that Genie was so desperately holding on to escaped through the ex-magical being.

This caused Aladdin to turn his head to his wisest and best human friend.

Genie's hands get thrown up in defense. "Listen, that's my wife. So, I just thought it was best not to give you my input." He admitted honestly.

Aladdin was defiantly irritated. "So, I'm wasting my time here?"

"N–" Genie began to respond, but Aladdin stood from his seat.

"It was a rhetorical question," Aladdin responded smartly.

Genie's head went back in shock. "Oh, well damn Smartass!" He exclaimed, "Get out your feelings!"

"Get out of yours!" Aladdin shot back.

Genie's eyebrows moved down and closer in a frown. "Huh?" Genie was beyond confused at that response.

Truthfully, Aladdin was too.

Angry Aladdin didn't last two seconds after that blurt out before he and Genie began cracking up.

"_Get out of yours_! Hmph!" Genie mocked Aladdin then folded his arms and made a pouty face.

"Oh my god, did I sound and look like that?!" Aladdin couldn't help but to laugh at Genie's interpretation. If there was anyone that could pull Aladdin out of a bad mood, it was that guy.

Genie turned to the colorful magical piece of cloth that was busy playing softball with a monkey. "Carpet! Abu!" Genie called over to them and laughed. "Aladdin's in his feelings again!"

Carpet doubled over in laughter while Abu disappointingly shook his head.

Aladdin playfully pushed against Genie.

"And you look like shit right now…" Genie looked the young King up and down. "No shirt. Messy hair. Pants on backwards. Barefoot." He announced. "If my mind lived in the gutter, I'd think you and Jaz just finished doing the freaky freaky."

Aladdin scoffed. "Yeah, wouldn't your wife love hearing about that."

"Aladdin?"

Both guys turned around to find Dalia standing there.

Genie smiled then winked at his wife. "I guess I'll give you two time to talk." He ruffled Aladdin's hair and pecked his wife on the lips before joining Carpet and Abu.

Aladdin noticed Dalia's half smile. "You're nervous." He said outloud. He didn't intend to do so, but it was quite obvious.

Dalia let out a nervous sigh. "Yeah, I kinda am," she admitted. "How could you tell?"

Aladdin chuckled, "Well for starters, you have never called me by my full name." This was very true. Dalia knew this and face palmed. "And, you're sorta fidgeting."

"Okay listen," Dalia broke the tension. "I'm sorry for…what I said." She tried not to remind Aladdin of her exact words. It was best to let Aladdin remember it how he did. "I was only playing around. But now I know that I shouldn't have done that."

Aladdin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm the King now. Treat me better." He said.

This took Dalia aback. "Wow. That's–"

"I'm kidding, geez!" Aladdin exclaimed. He softly shoved Dalia on her shoulder. "Learn to take a joke."

Dalia rolled her eyes. "Oh, so now that you're out of your funk, you wanna make jokes again."

Aladdin shrugged, "Yeah. I can do that now that you came begging for me to accept your apolo–"

Dalia held one finger up. "Wait. No, I did not beg." She corrected. "Let's nip this in the bud."

BONG!

Both Aladdin's and Dalia's widen.

"It's time!" Both said simultaneously.

**•••••••**

Aladdin smiled at Jasmine. "You look breathtakingly beautiful." He whispered for only her to hear.

A grunt could be heard from in front of them.

Welp, apparently it wasn't low enough.

Jasmine chuckled, "Loosen up, Hakim."

"All this kissy kissy nonsense makes me want to gag." Hakim admitted whole heartedly.

They were in a disclosed sectional part of the palace, where the Sultan is guarded behind a door with minimal soldiers on duty.

Shuffling could be heard from behind the Sultana and King.

"Are you ready for this?" Dalia whispered in Jasmine's ear.

Jasmine slightly turned around and nodded her head. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Genie gave her a smile. "You got this, Jaz."

"You're gonna show them exactly why you're the baddest, most fiercest Sultan of them all." Aladdin preached to his wife. It was what she needed to hear. "History Maker and Badass…I have no doubt you're gonna make your voice known. When you sit at that table full of judgmental sexist men, just give them that look you always give me when I say or do something stupid–"

"Which must be all the time then…" Hakim interrupted.

Everyone but Aladdin chuckled at the jab.

"Why am I always the punching bag?" Aladdin asked.

Hakim chuckled, "Easy. You're a pus–"

"HAKIM!" Jasmine yelled.

The sectional entrance went silent.

It was a good thing Hakim didn't turn to look at his Sultana, because the look Jasmine wore could slay the most powerful being. Genie grimaced expression didn't necessarily help with Aladdin's, who felt like pouncing on Hakim while he had his back turned.

And as for Dalia…

"So," Dalia tapped Aladdin. "Are you gonna get mad at him like you did me?"

Aladdin and Jasmine both turned around and gave her _the look_.

Dalia gulped, "Welp, there goes my answer."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Oh, and Mena isn't his middle name OBVIOUSLY Lol! •STORMAI**

* * *

**UPDATE: This has now been turned into a story on AO3 (ArchiveofOurOwn)! I'm under the same name! **


End file.
